Even Now
by AlexaVeela
Summary: Rachel lo sabía, y por ello había aprendido acostumbrarse, porque incluso la luz más baja puede convertirse en un gran destello resplandeciente  lleno de ilusiones.


**A/N: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. One - Shot Femslash y AU.**

_-x-_

_Even now_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el viento fresco cubrió cada parte de la ciudad de New York, Rachel Berry sonrió al darse cuenta de que su vida era lo que siempre había soñado. Su carrera como Actriz estaba en la cima y el fantasma de su pasado era casi inexistente ahora, gracias a su talento había logrado alcanzar grandes papeles en Broadway. Su vida era _casi _perfecta.

La mujer condujo hacia la "pequeña casa" que tenia, como de costumbre su esposa ya estaba ahí. Ella bajo del auto asegurándose de traer consigo la rosa que había adquirido en el camino.

-Quinn? –Llamo en voz alta colocando su abrigo en el perchero.

Rachel se dirigió hacia las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones. Su esposa no estaba en la cocina, estudio o cualquier otra parte de la casa, la tensión inmediatamente se apropio de su cuerpo y distintos escenarios cruzaron su mente. A sus 25 años la castaña había madurado pero algunas cosas simplemente nunca cambian. El olor de ropa recién lavada inundo su sentido del olfato en cuanto entro a la habitación principal, la mujer no pudo evitar sonreír abiertamente al observar el lugar donde su esposa y ella dormían o pasaban la noche.

Un rubor cubrió sus mejillas por inercia al darse cuenta de que su esposa estaba observándola desde el marco de la puerta del baño. Quinn Fabray mantuvo su sonrisa intacta al ver las reacciones de la mujer que era su esposa desde hace 5 años.

-Podría apostar a que tus pensamientos tienen algo que ver con nuestra cama, eh? –Bromeo la rubia

Los ojos de la morena se apartaron del cuerpo de su esposa, ver las gotas de agua y su pelo despeinado no ayudaban a su situación. Si alguien les hubiera dicho que terminarían juntas y casadas probablemente no viviría para contarlo, Quinn nunca estuvo en el plan de su vida pero de alguna manera logro inmiscuirse.

-Que graciosa –Respondió la actriz cruzándose de brazos.

-Vamos Rachel estoy bromeando –Dijo Quinn acercándose y abrir sus brazos.- Mi esposa no me ha saludado adecuadamente, tal vez deba castigarla.

Sin poder mantener su postura molesta la castaña se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, el aroma de su piel era su olor favorito. Las ganas de llevarla a la cama no se hicieron esperar mientras que Quinn se dejaba llevar disfrutando del momento. Para las dos amantes el tiempo era lo de menos, la ternura y pasión se hacían presentes en cada caricia. Después de unas horas finalmente ambas mujeres cayeron satisfechas, teniendo como la única testigo de su demostración de amor a la noche.

La mujer morena sonrió al notar el cansancio en el rostro de la otra.

-Puedes cantarnos una canción? –Pidió Quinn humildemente colocando sus brazos alrededor de su esposa.

Una pequeña risa emano de los labios de Rachel, la rubia ajusto mas su cuerpo y coloco su cabeza sobre su pecho escuchando los latidos de su corazón. Varios minutos después la morena cayó en cuenta de sus palabras y se volvió lentamente hacia ella.

-A que te refieres con…-La voz de mujer se desvaneció poco a poco mirándole intensamente.-Tu…

La rubia sonrió abiertamente sosteniendo su mirada.

-Si –respondió la chica tomando una de sus manos y colocarla sobre su vientre.

-Creí que no había funcionado, es decir, el doctor dijo…-Susurro Rachel en voz baja. La mano sobre el vientre de su esposa comenzó a moverla con cuidado.

-Lo mismo pensaba pero –Quinn se detuvo observando cómo los ojos de la castaña se humedecían.- hace unas semanas, después del tratamiento comencé a sentirme diferente, tú sabes. Mareos, vómitos y… mi periodo se retraso. No se exactamente como es que paso, el mismo doctor se sorprendió cuando me entrego los resultados.

Las lágrimas caían libremente por las mejillas de la morena, su boca se dirigió a los labios de Quinn y durante varios segundos permanecieron abrazadas sin decir palabra alguna. Rachel continuaba llorando en silencio a causa de la felicidad de que sentía. Experimentaría la dicha de ser madre y cuidar a un nuevo integrante en su familia, un pequeño bebe con el que jugaría, con el que pasaría horas y horas tratando de enseñarle a cantar. Formaría la familia que siempre soñó junto a quien más amaba.

Quinn suspiro en voz baja al escuchar el tarareo alegre de su esposa, casi podía ver la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios. Sabía que en esos momentos la castaña no podía encontrar las palabras adecuadas para describir lo que sentía, así que trato de expresarlo de la mejor forma que sabia; Cantando. A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, la rubia dirigió su mirada hacia el rostro de Rachel, quien observaba el techo blanco de la habitación con la sonrisa intacta.

-Te amo demasiado. –Espeto la mujer en voz baja.

Rachel deposito un beso en su frente antes de continuar con su canto, la rubia retomo su lugar sobre el pecho de su esposa ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello. La castaña finalizo su canción sintiendo las lagrimas nuevamente humedecer sus ojos, ella apoyo su mejilla en el cabello rubio de Quinn aspirando su aroma a shampoo. Su mano continuo frotando el suave vientre de su mujer pensando que dentro de unos meses será más notorio y abultado a causa de un pequeño ser.

La rubia cerró sus ojos luchando por conciliar el sueño pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

-Rach...-Susurro en voz baja causando un estremecimiento en la otra mujer. –Te amo.

La sonrisa en los labios de la castaña se intensifico al escuchar las palabras de Quinn. Si alguien hace 8 años le hubiera dicho que se encontrarían de nuevo y terminarían juntas probablemente le habría llamado loco, sin embargo el mundo es demasiado pequeño y está girando día a día. Causando separaciones, encuentros u otro evento importante en las vidas de todas las personas que viven en el.

Rachel lo sabía, y por ello había aprendido acostumbrarse, porque incluso la luz más baja puede convertirse en un gran destello resplandeciente lleno de ilusiones. Así como la vida puede dar un giro radical y terminar con quien menos lo esperas.

Con ese sencillo y loco pensamiento se dejo llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, sosteniendo en sus brazos a los seres que mas amaba. Varias horas después cierta mujer rubia sintió la mano de su esposa aferrarse a su cintura entre sueños, Quinn nuevamente se acurruco contra su cuerpo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, soñando lo que será de sus vidas dentro de unos meses.

"_Even now I can see you sleep  
>I can see you dream<br>I can see you fly  
>And I always can find you again…"<br>_

_**-x-**_

Gracias por entrar, espero que les haya gustado.

=) Review?


End file.
